House of Liars
by Jpace14
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer get a scholarship to go to "Anubis House." Little did they know "A" returns with a vengeance! "A" will do anything to ruin the girls, and maybe some other Anubis House residents. . . . Secrets will be kept, the truth will come out, somebody will DIE, and "A" will be revealed. . . . .
1. House of Anubis

Chapter One – House of "A"nubis

* * *

Aria Montgomery was standing outside of House of Anubis, scared because she was the first of many Rosewood residents to be joining this place. Why she got there? Because, apparently the school sent her a scholarship. She hesitated and walked up the steps and was about to knock when her phone went off, indicating she got a text. Aria reached in her pocket and took it out.

"Just my luck," she mumbled to herself. The text-message was from a blocked-ID. It read:

**Welcome to Anubis House, Liars. This is where drama, mystery, and ME live. Have fun.**

**-A**

Aria rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. The door opened and stood there was old man with the name of Victor. He wore a vintage coat and spoke with a British accent - well, Aria is in the U.K.

"Ah, you must be. . . ." Victor started.

"Aria Montgomery," she replied.

"Ah, yes, come in," Victor said.

Aria walked in and was shocked about what she saw. It was beautiful, and she could tell this place is full of secrets. Just her place.

"So," she said, turning to see Victor. Yet, she didn't see him. It was a blonde boy. "Um, who are you?"

"I would love to ask you the same question," he replied, with an attitude.

"I asked you first," Aria replied.

"Jerome."

"Aria."

They shook hands.

"If you're looking for Victor, he stepped out," Jerome said, walking to the hallway.

"Why?" Aria asked. Jerome stopped and turned.

"Because there's more going on here than you think," he said, and he turned around, and walked to the hallway.

"Great, more secrets to keep," Aria said.

Two girls walked downstairs. One was blonde, and the other had brownish hair.

"I'm telling you, Nina, the world is going this year!" the blonde said.

"No, it won't Amber," Nina said. They looked up and noticed me.

"Hi," Nina said.

"How about you, girl," Amber said. "Do you think the world is going to end this year?"

"Um, I highly doubt it," Aria replied.

"You must be Emily, right?" Nina asked. Aria shook her head. "Hanna?" Aria shook her head. "Then you're rooming in the attic with Spencer or Aria. You are . . ."

"She looks like an Aria," Amber said. Aria nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you Aria," Nina said.

"Nice to meet you, too - I want to say Nina?" This time, Nina nodded.

"Good," Amber said. "Who am I?"

"You must be Amber," Aria said. Amber nodded.

"Hey, you're American," Nina said.

"Yeah, and trust me, we're not going to be the only ones," Aria said. "Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are my best friends."

"Great," Aria said.

"The attic's upstairs," Amber said.

"I figured," Aria said, as she made her way upstairs.

Nina and Amber made their way to the living room when Nina's phone went off. She grabbed it and read the text.

**Hey, Nins. Remember me?**

**-A**

Nina looked up from the text, shocked. She looked left, right, and in back of her. The only thought that went through her head was:

_It's happening again._

To Be Continued. . . . .


	2. Glitter in the Air

Chapter Two - Glitter in the "A"ir

* * *

Hanna Marin hated uniforms. So when she went to Anubis House, she was completely shocked that everyone was in uniforms - and she was already jumpy! This already killed her! But to understand that, we must go to the plane.

* * *

"Yes, Mom," Hanna said into her phone. "Yes, Spencer's right next to me. No need to worry. I love you. Bye."

Hanna hung up and looked to her left. Spencer Hastings was looking out the window.

"Have you called your mom, Spence?" Hanna asked her. Spencer looked away from the window and looked at Hanna.

"No," she said.

"Because of the Garrett thing?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, one minute she thinks he's guilty, the next she's his attorney!" Spencer screamed.

"How about your dad?" Hanna asked one more time.

"No, I won't call him," Spencer said.

"The Jason thing?"

"Yes, and I won't call Melissa because . . . she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"But you talked to her when the Garrett thing came up, right?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, but now she doesn't want to talk to anyone," Spencer said.

"Hey, at least this isn't as bad as the Jenna thing!" Hanna said.

Their phones beeped at the same time. They took them out. The text came from a blocked-ID. They read the text out loud:

" **Welcome to Anubis House, Liars. This is where drama, mystery, and ME live. Have fun.**

**-A**"

They looked back to see who sent it. But like always, everyone was on their cell-phone, so they couldn't tell who sent it. But, was "A" even on the plane?

* * *

Spencer and Hanna knocked at the Anubis House door. The door opened and a girl with brown hair stood at the door.

"Hi, I'm Hanna," Hanna said to the girl.

"Good," the girl said. "You'll be rooming with Joy, Patricia, and me! Four to a room!"

"Great!" Hanna said. She walked in, and looked at Spencer (the girl's back was to Hanna) and shook her head.

"And you must be Emily," the girl said.

Spencer shook her head, "Spencer."

"Oh . . . You're rooming with Aria in the attic. I'm Mara." She held her hand out to shake it with Spencer. Spencer reluctantly shook her hand.

Mara said, "Come on, let's get you settled, then I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Shouldn't you be helping Hanna? I mean, she i_is_/i your roommate," Spencer said.

Mara ignored her and started walking upstairs, carrying Spencer's luggage. Spencer's phone started to beep, and Spencer took out her phone and read the text:

**Aria: S.O.S**

Spencer looked up to Mara. "You know what? I can take my bags to the attic. Thank you, though."

Spencer got her bags and ran upstairs. She found her way to the attic and burst into the room. Hanna and Aria were staring at the wall in front of them.

"What?" Spencer asked. Aria pointed at the wall. Spencer made her way all the way inside the room and looked at the wall. She gasped.

A glitter "A" was glued to the wall - as in, someone put a giant "A" on the wall in glue, and poured glitter on it. All three of the phones beeped. The text came from a blocked-ID. The Liars read the text aloud:

"**Glitter's in the air, Liars. Too bad Emily's not here to see it. New game, new rules.**

**-A**"

The Liars looked up from the phone and looked at the "A" implanted on the wall.

To Be Continued. . . . .


	3. SibunA

**A/N: Okay, in this story, the Liars are Juniors! Just wanna make that clear.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Sibun"A"

* * *

Nina Martin, Amber Millington, and Emily Fields were in their room, getting ready for school. On the plane, Emily got a text from a blocked-ID. It read:

**Welcome to Anubis House, Liars. This is where drama, mystery, and ME live. Have fun.**

**-A**

Emily had just gotten to the House the night before and had just settled in. Lucky for her, Spencer took a picture of the glitter "A" and showed it to Emily. Emily was on the edge all night.

This morning was quiet in the room. Emily grabbed a towel and exited the room, leaving Amber and Nina there. Nina looked outside to see if Emily really did go to the bathroom, and once the close was clear she turned to Amber.

"Amber, I need to tell you something," Nina said.

"What, Nins?" Amber asked. Nina was about to spill everything, but she just got a text. It was from a blocked-ID. It read:

**"Nina, tell her about me and everyone knows your secret.**

**-A"**

Nina looked up from the text and said, "Never mind."

* * *

In the cafeteria, the Liars all sat at the same table. They were eating quietly until Hanna broke the silence.

"I want Caleb and I to get back together," she said. Aria looked at her.

"What?" Spencer asked, dropping her sandwich.

"Yeah, I really miss him. And that breakup really had a toll on me," Hanna said.

"We know, you started wearing sweats," Emily said, eating her Macaroni and Cheese.

"He broke your heart, Hanna," Aria said. "Don't go back to him."

"He broke up with me because I didn't tell him about 'A'." She looked to Aria.

Aria ignored the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Jerome Clarke really liked Mara. But what he did a couple of days ago was still bugging him. He really wanted to tell Mara but something stopped him: a text from a blocked-ID that read:

**"Tell her your secret. I dare you.**

** -A"**

And that scared him more than anything. "A" was back, and he needed to tell Nina . . . fast.

* * *

Patricia Williamson was sitting by herself, eating sushi. Eddie left that year, because he was scared of what might happen if he stayed. For those not in the secret, they thought that Eddie left because he was embarrassed by his father. But those in on the secret know that "A" scared him away.

She was enjoying her peace and quiet until Amber sat down in front of her.

"What do you want, Amber?" Patricia said.

"Well, I grabbed Nina's phone and scrolled to her texts-"

"Why?"

"Fabina," Amber said. Pushing that out of the way, she continued, "And look what I found."

She pushed Nina's phone towards her. She grabbed the phone and looked at it.

**"Hey, Nins. Remember me?**

**-A"**

Patricia looked up from the phone. "It's starting again?" Amber nodded. She looked back down at the phone. Suddenly, it rang, then Patricia's buzzed, and Amber's played a ringtone. They grabbed their phones and opened the text from the blocked-ID. They read aloud:

**"Ooh, Sibuna. Sounds like fun. Can't wait to go to one of your meetings.**

**-A"**

They looked at each other, and said in unison, "Nina."

**To Be Continued. . . . .**


	4. The DiAry

Chapter Four - The Di"A"ry

* * *

Fabian Rutter was looking at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself, and realized something . . . Was that - was that a pimple?

_Teenager problems,_ he thought. When he was grabbing his bag from the sink his phone buzzed, and looked at it. Blocked-ID. It read:

**Ooh, Sibuna. Sounds like fun. Can't wait to go to one of your meetings.**

** -A**

He didn't even have to think. Fabian ran out of the bathroom and stopped once he got out. Amber and Patricia also was running and they stopped once they saw Fabian.

"Fabian," Amber started.

"'A'?" Fabian asked. Patricia nodded.

"How does 'A' know about Sibuna?" he asked.

"Does it even need to be questioned?" Patricia asked. They knew the answer. And they wasted no time. They ran like a dog chasing a ball. But they weren't going back there. They were staying at Anubis house.

* * *

The three ran into Nina and Amber's room. They looked around and when they gave up, Fabian looked to Amber.

"Where does she keep it?" Fabian asked her.

"Um . . . under her bed, but I-"

Fabian didn't need to think. He went under Nina's bed, and grabbed a box - a colorful box with green circles and white cardboard. He knew what was in there. And he didn't need to think twice. Fabian gave the box to Amber.

"Here," he said. Amber took the box, and turned around. Patricia also turned around, and Amber opened it. She gasped out loud.

"Her diary," she said. "It-It isn't here!"

"What?" Fabian asked, trying to see. Amber turned around and blocked him from the box.

"No, it isn't there," she explained. "You can check, but I recommend you _don't_. Because it's your girlfriend's box of super secret things!"

"Fine, I'll be in the kitchen, if anyone needs me," Fabian said, walking out. Amber turned back to the box. She went through all of the things and Nina's diary was not there. Amber turned to Patricia.

"Okay, where is it?" she asked her.

"I don't know where Nina's diary is," Patricia defended herself.

"Not that," Amber explained. "The paper with 'Jerome' in it."

Patricia gave Amber a paper, and Amber decided to read it.

* * *

Aria was very uncomfortable the whole day. She knew "A" was the main cause, but something else. Or someone else. It was Jerome. He was secretive, but what he said kept her on edge. What was going on at Anubis House? As she started to move toward him in the hallway, her phone beeped.

Aria reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Blocked-ID. It read:

**You can't be with him. He likes Nina Martin. Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**-A**

And Aria looked at Jerome, and started to walk the other way.

* * *

Nina hated keeping this secret. She hated it with a passion. She wanted to grab the secret and throw it off a cliff. But the secret was an inanimate object, so. . . .

As she looked out the window in Jerome's room, her phone beeped. She grabbed her phone from his desk, and read the text from a Blocked-ID.

**Tell Joy your secret or someone you love goes missing in this house.**

**-A**

And right there was when a realization occurred to her. The fact was that "A" was in control of her life. As well as many others. . . .

* * *

"A" looked from up from his/her phone. He/her loved it when the House was terrified of him/her. As "A" turned around a picture of Fabian Rutter hung from a tree. He/she tilted her/his head and yanked the photo off the tree, crumbled it, and threw it on the ground.

_Who's next?_ "A" thought.

**To Be Continued. . . . . **


	5. Alive

Chapter Five - "A"live

* * *

Emily was at the corner of the hallway of the school, when Alfie approached her. He put his hand on his locker - which coincidently was right next to hers.

"Hey, Em-"

"Don't call me that," Emily said.

"Sorry."

"I was joking," Emily said. "Continue."

"I was wondering what you were doing on Saturday," Alfie said.

"Well . . . I am not going out with you as exclusive, but maybe as friends," Emily rejected him. Alfie put his arm down.

"Oh," Alfie said. "Um, sure, friends, yeah, I can do that. Um, what movie?"

"I Walked With A Zombie," Emily said and walked away confident. As she made her way to another classroom, her phone beeped. A Blocked-ID:

**Sure, 'just friends'. He's going to try to kiss you. I bet you anything.**

**-A**

As Emily walked away, Alfie was still at the lockers, watching Emily leave.

_God, she's so pretty,_ he thought. Once he decided to go to the bathroom, he got the text that scared him to death. It was from a Blocked-ID, and he didn't want to read it yet. He went to the bathroom and went into a stall.

Alfie opened the text and red:

**Amily . . . or maybe Elfie . . . hmm. This should be interesting. Do what I say on that 'date' and no one gets hurt . . . . Amfie's counting on you.**

**-A**

* * *

"Nina!" Alfie screamed down the hall. He ran and made every turn possible, but Nina couldn't be found. "Nina!" Every head turned towards him. Once he saw Poppy Clarke - Jerome's little sister - near a locker, he stopped and turned toward her.

"Poppy," he said. Poppy stopped talking to her friends and turned to Alfie.

"What Jerbil's friend?" she asked with an attitude.

"Do you know where Nina is?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, Poppy," Alfie said and he ran out the front door. Poppy turned around, and continued to talk to her friends.

"Isn't that Jerome's friend you like?" one girl asked. Poppy blushed like crazy.

"It is, isn't it?" another girl asked. Poppy put her head down and the girls laughed. Her phone buzzed and Poppy grabbed her phone from her pocked. It was from a Blocked-ID. It read:

**God only knows how many texts I sent today. Just be glad Emily doesn't like Alfie back.**

**-A**

Poppy looked up, terrified.

* * *

Alfie burst through the Anubis House doors. Fabian entered from the other room. Alfie looked flushed, and don't forget fidgety.

"Alfie? What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, it's just a problem. I need Nina," Alfie said.

"She's in her room."

Alfie ran upstairs, leaving Fabian behind, thinking.

_It's just _a_ problem_, Fabian thought. He soon realized and looked up the stairs, his jaw almost touching the floor.

* * *

Alfie burst in Nina's room. Nina stood up from her bed.

"Alfie, what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"'A's alive," Aflie said. Their phone beeped and buzzed.

They reached into their pockets and took out their phones. Nina and Alfie got a text from a Blocked-ID. It read:

******Congratulations**. You figured me out.

**-A**

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . .**


	6. JerinaA?

Chapter Six - Jerin"A"?

* * *

Joy Mercer loved gossip. Gossip found her, and - if not - she found it herself. So as she smiled at her computer screen in the living room, every single gossip filled her head. Nina had just sent her and Instant Message.

**NinsMartin77: Hey, Joy? **  
**JoyMercer77: Yes, Nina?**  
**NinsMartin77: I need to tell you something.**

**[[((Unknown joined the conversation))]]**

Joy sat up. She didn't know others can join their conversation, but . . . she didn't bother to argue. She wanted someone else to hear this.

**Unknown: Sorry to interrupt, but Nina. . . . Tick, tock. -A**

Joy sat up once more. "A"? "A"s back? She never got the memo, and apparently, Nina knew that "A" was alive and well, like nothing ever happened to her.

**[[((Unknown left the conversation))]]**

Joy didn't feel so well anymore.

**NinsMartin77: Joy, don't tell anyone.**  
**JoyMercer77: Of course I won't.**

That was a lie. She was going to tell whoever needed to know.

**NinsMartin77: I kissed Jerome.**

**[[((JoyMercer77 left the conversation. The user will get the messages once she logs back in.))]]**

* * *

Nina didn't waste any time. She bolted out of her room and ran into Joy's room. Hanna was the only one there.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Joy is?" Nina asked Hanna.

"Yeah, in the living room," Hanna answered. "Why?"

"No reason."

She bolted out the door and down the stairs. As she got to the Ground-floor she turned to the hallway where the boys' rooms are. Joy exited Fabian's room.

* * *

Fabian wasn't expecting Joy to come into his room while he was playing the guitar. It's his hidden talent, that he somehow always kept a secret. You know, until now. Joy smiled at him, and Fabian quickly put the guitar behind his bed.

"Guitar? What guitar?" he said nervously. He then nervously laughed.

"I came here to tell you something," Joy said. She inched her way to Fabian, and kissed him on the lips. He pulled out.

"Joy? What - Why'd you kiss me?" Fabian asked.

"Because Nina kissed Jerome, didn't you know?" Joy said. She then turned around and left the room.

_Nina kissed Jerome?_ Fabian thought.

* * *

"A" wasn't really expecting that. He/She was looking at his/hers computer screen in the forest, where camera's were. "A" had secretly installed mini camera's in each of the resident's room. He/She couldn't help but laugh. "A"s plan is being unraveled, and that means one step closer to ruin everyone to what they did to him/her.

"No one will know what hit them," "A" said.

And "A" closed the laptop and tucked it under his/hers jacket. He/She then walked deeper in the forest where no one can hear him/her.

**To Be Continued. . . . .**

* * *

**How'd you like the chapter? Personally, I loved it! I knew this and I know much more. I promise you, it's just beginning. -A**


	7. It's Never Too EArly to PlAn, HAnnA!

Chapter Seven - It's Never Too E"A"rly to Pl"A"n, H"A"nn"A"!

* * *

Hanna got up from her bed, and walked out her door. Nina's door was wide open, and Hanna could see that - clearly - no one was inside that room. She smiled, thinking who might be "A". She wanted to know so badly. But, she wasn't going to do that without Spencer or Aria or Emily.

Hanna walked downstairs, to see Nina - staring at the hallway where the boys' rooms are. She walked past Nina, hoping she didn't see her.

As she walked into the living room, Hanna noticed Spencer and Mara - sitting at the dining room table with cards spread out. They were pointing at the cards with pen, and then writing into pads. Oh, and don't forget the whispering. Apparently, whatever they were doing, they wanted it to be a secret.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" Hanna asked them, walking towards the table.

As she sat in a chair, Mara answered in a hushed voice, "We're planning for the end of semester ball."

"But - But the end of semester is, like, two months away," Hanna chimed in.

"It's never too early to plan, Hanna," Spencer said, wanting to join the talk.

"Yeah, well . . . you want everything to go smoothly," Hanna said. Spencer shrugged.

"I do, too," Mara piped.

Hanna decided to look at the cards. They weren't cards, though, they were pictures.

"These are themes for the ball, right?" Hanna asked. Mara nodded.

Hanna looked at all the photos, until she crossed one. She looked at Spencer, but Spencer didn't notice. It was the theme of the ball where Mona was exposed. It's the masquerade ball.

"Mara, where did you get these photos?" Hanna asked.

"A party planner, why?" Mara answered.

"Oh, nothing. Can I keep this? I really like it."

"Sure," Mona answered.

* * *

Emily walked in to Anubis House, ready to get ready for her "date" with Alfie. As she headed upstairs, she received a text message. She jumped. Believe it or not, Emily was terrified it was "A". "A" was dangerous, mostly at your most vulnerable moment. It wasn't from "A" (thank God!).

**Hanna: S.O.S.**

Emily rushed upstairs, and ran into Hanna's room - which she shared with Mara, Joy, and Patricia.

Hanna was sitting on a fourth bed laid out in the room, and with it, it looked pretty crowded. The room was more organized than the three bed room she lives in.

Hanna was staring at Emily.

"Come in, already!" Hanna hissed. Emily shut the door and walked to the yellow bed Hanna was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

The door opened and Aria walked in.

"Got your S.O.S. What's up?" Aria said, and walked to the bed.

"Look," Hanna said, giving Aria and Emily the picture of the theme.

"Oh, my God," Aria said.

"This is the masquerade ball," Emily announced. "Where-Where'd you get this?"

"Mara said a party planner gave it to her," Hanna answered. "But who would know about this."

The door creaked open, but not all the way. Just a crack. Aria, Hanna, and Emily looked up.

"Who's there?" Aria called. The door opened all the way, and Spencer rushed in.

"Did you see it?" Spencer said.

"What did you think I took?" Hanna retorted back.

"Do you know the party planner?" Emily asked.

"No, Mara said that the party planner was a family friend and that the planner went out of business. The planner now only works for family," Spencer said.

"We need to find the planner," Aria said.

"I know, Aria."

* * *

"A" smiled, evilly. He/She had just walked out of Anubis House and had walked to the forest. The forest was dark, even though it was day. The branches covered the sun.

"A" looked at the ground to see a crumbled picture of Fabian. He/She tilted his/her head. "A" turned to the house.

"This should be fun," "A" said.

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . .**


	8. Time for A PArty!

Chapter Eight - Time for "A" P"A"rty!

* * *

"Where's the party planner?" Emily asked Mara. Mara was washing the dishes, and put a dish in the bubbles. She looked at Emily.

"What 'party planner'?" Mara asked. "Oh, you mean my cousin? Yeah, she only works for direct family relatives. Her business was shut down, so she decided-"

"Yeah, I know the whole story," Emily cut in. Thinking quick, she decided to say this, "What happens if I know a family relative of hers?"

"How do you know whoever you're talking about is a 'direct relative'?" Mara asked.

"Because she planned one of our parties," Emily answered.

Mara smiled. "I'll give you her address."

She grabbed a pad and a pen, and started writing some numbers and letters. Mara gave it to Emily. Emily grabbed it, thankfully.

As she walked out of the kitchen door, she said, "Thank you, Mara."

"Anytime!" Mara called out.

* * *

Emily walked upstairs and entered the attic door. She walked up the stairs, and entered. Two beds were laid out, one was obviously Spencer's and the other - Aria's. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were all there.

As Emily walked in, they all looked at Emily.

Emily said, "Got it." Everyone smiled, and Spencer got her phone out.

"I'm calling a cab," Spencer declared.

* * *

Once all four Liars exited the cab, they faced a big, three-story house. They breathed in, and decided to walk to the front door. Spencer knocked, and a woman answered.

She had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and you can tell she loves the sun. She smiled, her white teeth stretching from cheek to cheek.  
"Hi," the woman said. "Who are you?" Of course she was British.

"I'm Aria. This is Spencer, Hanna, and Emily," Aria explained.

The woman smiled. "I'm Alison."

"Alison?" Hanna asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Alison said. "It's a terrible name."

"No," Emily said. "I like it. We used to have a friend named Alison. Yeah, um . . . we don't talk to her anymore."

"Why not?" Alison asked.

"Um," Hanna interrupted. "We just met you."

"Yeah," the woman at the door said. "What do you want?"

"We want a party," Spencer said.

"I'm sorry, I only work for family," Alison said, closing the door. Spencer put her hand on the door, stopping Alison.

"We know Mara," Spencer said. Alison stared at the girls, wondering if she should believe them. Well, they were in Anubis House uniform.

So then she decided.

* * *

The house was bigger inside. It was beautiful. The yellow walls, the pictures of her family, the wood steps. Everything was neat. Except the kitchen counter. That was a mess. It was full of pictures, and names.

Alison told the girls to sit on the chairs in front of the kitchen counter.

"So, party," Alison said, sitting on the other side of the counter. "Isn't Mara already planning one?"

"Yeah, but," Spencer said. "That's not why we're here."

"Well," Alison said. "I guess-"

"Here," Spencer interrupted. Spencer put the photo of the masquerade ball theme on the counter. Alison got up.

"What is this?" Alison asked, grabbing the photo.

"This is a theme of the masquerade ball back in Rosewood," Hanna said.

"I've never seen this before," Alison declared.

The Liars got up.

"What?" they all said.

"I've never seen it," Alison repeated. "This theme is not in my party planner."

"That's crazy," Emily said. "Mara said she gave this to you."

"Well, then. She lied," Alison said. "Here." She gave back the picture back to Spencer. "Sorry."

All at once, the entire Liars' phones rang. They reached into their bags, and took out their phone. It was from a blocked-ID:

**Oops. Must have snuck that into the pile when she gave them to Mara. My bad. Won't happen again.**

**-A**

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . .


	9. MonA , CAleb SAme Thing Right?

**A/N: There's always that one chapter that is short and rushed in _every_ fanfic. This is mine. I hope you like! I just overcame writer's block and have tons of ideas! Here goes nothing:**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Mon"A" , C"A"leb. S"A"me Thing. Right?

* * *

Spencer Hastings always followed a hunch. No matter what. So when Alison - Mara's cousin, not her former best friend - said that she's never seen the photo before, she had a hunch.

_Mara was defiantly "A", I know it,_ Spencer thought, walking into the House. She told this to Aria, Hanna, and Emily in the cab, while also making sure the cab driver didn't hear.

"You're not really suggesting Mara's 'A', are you?" Aria asked Spencer in the attic.

"I'm not suggesting she is, I'm _saying _she is," Spencer retorted. Aria shook her head, and headed down to the girl's floor. There, in the hallway, stood Mara, staring at her phone in horror - as if she's seen a dead person.

"Mara? What's wrong?" Aria asked her. Mara turned around and walked to her, showing her the phone.

"This person keeps on texting me," Mara said, shoving the phone into Aria's hand. "Do you think 'A' is Alison?"

"Alison? As in your cousin?" Aria asked. Spencer landed right next to Aria, as if she appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Mara said. "Alison, as in 'Alison DiLaurentes.'"

* * *

Hanna Marin stared at the window, confused about the whole Alison situation. She didn't know how someone can forget one of their photos - one of their themes. She rolled her eyes. That's when she got the text. The text that proved that anything can happen. Her phone beeped and it was from a Blocked-ID:

**I bet you're wondering who I am. Well . . . I think you know. . . .**

**-A**

What did that mean? How did Hanna already know? But her mind hit one name and one name only. iMona./i All the answers in just one simple way. But that leaves one huge question: Who is the new A? She knew whoever it was, was working for Mona for sure. But another question was how many 'A's are there? Surely, there was more than just two.

"Mona. . ."

Her phone beeped one more, and she read the text.

**Turn around.**

**-A**

That wasn't from a Blocked-ID. Weird. Hanna turned, and gasped aloud.

"Caleb?!" she practically shouted. Caleb stood in front of her, smiling as if it was all a big joke.

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . .


	10. Are We All We Are?

Chapter Ten - "A"re We "A"ll We "A"re?

* * *

Nina Martin stared down the hallway, where Joy Mercer had just walked out of Fabian Rutter's room. Nina had tears in her eyes. Joy probably - no, Nina _knew_ - Joy told Fabian her secret. Nina had kissed Jerome.

Nina dreaded it right after the kiss, and she and Jerome promised not to tell anyone. She was an idiot not to think that 'A' will find out. Nina saw Hanna walk downstairs and behind her, but she pretended not to notice.

Joy walked past her and winked at her. Nina knew what she was thinking: _Oops. I did it again._

Now, Fabian walked out of the room, and speed-walking towards Nina. Nina gulped. He knows.

Once he reached her, he asked, "You kissed Jerome?!" Nina sighed.

"Yes, but-"

"Why?" Fabian asked. He was obviously angry. And Nina didn't like it. She didn't know what to do. Nina loved Fabian and she knew Fabian probably won't believe her.

"It was when we broke up, and you were asking if we were all we were together and . . . nothing made sense to me or you. . . ." Nina tried explaining. Fabian thought for a little bit, obviously trying to be impartial.

"You still kissed Jerome," Fabian said, no gentlemen in his voice. He sounded angry, and nothing like the past three years. "I think we should break up."

"Fabian." Nina's voice cracked. "No."

"I just don't think I can trust you anymore."

Nina took a step forward. "You kissed Joy. Remember?" Fabian shut up. "You weren't expecting that. Interesting enough, I forgave you and we lived happily ever after. All that until 'A' showed up. Now you're saying that you can't trust me, when I couldn't trust you from the beginning."

"You're making no sense," Fabian hissed.

"I'm making so much sense," Nina retorted. "You're just in denial."

She turned around, a tear forming on her face. Nina walked up the stairs, not daring to look back. Her phone beeped, and she looked at it. Blocked-ID. 'A'. Whatever you want to call it.

**Oh. Hypocrite. He's mad at you for kissing someone when you were still together?! I know something you don't.**

**-A**

Nina looked up, crying.

_'A' knows too much!_ she thought. Her eyes were flooding. Nina wiped them and started to walk upstairs, when her phone beeped once more. 'A'.

**Don't you want to know?**

**-A**

Truth be told, Nina did want to know. But her phone was stupid enough that she couldn't reply to Blocked Numbers. So, she continued to walk upstairs, hoping 'A' would think this meant no. Her phone beeped again. More than once. A phone call from a Blocked-ID. Nina answered.

"Hello?" Nina asked.

"He-Hello," a voice answered. A distorted, disgusting, pure evil voice filled Nina's ear. That voice wasn't human.

"Who is this?" Nina asked, irritated.

"Fa-Fabian kissed Joy to-today," the voice answered.

_Beep!_

The voice hung up, and Nina put her phone in her pocket.

_'A's right. . . ._ hypocrite _Fabian_, Nina thought.

* * *

'A' smiled evily as he/she looked through a window to see the fight that he/she just cause.

_I love evil,_ 'A' thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . . . **


	11. FlAmes

Chapter Eleven - Fl"A"mes

* * *

Nina walked into the hallway where Mara was pacing and whispering. She was sick of secrets, but didn't care at all right now. All she wanted to do was go to her room a nap. But she knew that was wrong.

She needed to be The Chosen One. Nina's mind has been occupied with "A" she hasn't even thought of the attic (since people live there) and the cellar. She was terrified "A" had did something.

"I'm going to the cellar," she said to herself.

* * *

Amber Millington decided this was going to be the best time to investigate the attic. Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer went out somewhere, and Amber just came up with the idea. She went up the stairs and crept in the room.

The two beds were placed next to each other. The room was very unorganized, but they had just moved in.

Smoke.

The first thing Amber smelled was smoke. She looked left, right, and then up. Nothing. No source for the smell. Where was it coming from? Amber glanced at the secret room and instantly knew what happened.

"Nina," Amber whispered.

Almost on cue, Amber's phone buzzed instantly. The text was from a Blocked-ID. It read:

**I wasn't supposed to touch that room? Oops? Want to know a secret? Check under Spencer's bed.**

**-A**

Amber looked up from her phone, and looked at a bed. She guessed it was Spencer's. Amber kneeled down, and looked under the bed.

There was a written note on the floor. Amber reached her hand to the note, and grabbed it. She brought it out from under the bed. It was a green paper, with the words:

**Spencer, here's our secret. Alison might be lying about where she got that photo.**

**-A**

Amber's eyes widened. Now, her phone beeped once more. Amber saw it. A new text message from a Blocked-ID. It read:

**You and your friends aren't the only ones who know about me.**

**-A**

* * *

Nina walked down the cellar stairs. She hadn't been down there in a while. Nina wanted to be in private, and so, she decided that she would go into the secret room in the cellar. After putting in the code, the door slid open.

There was fire. Lots of it. Too much of it. Nina screamed at the top of her lungs, terrified out of her mind.

"A"!

Nina knew "A" was responsible. "A" wanted to ruin everyone, and Nina had no idea why.

* * *

Amber was staring at the note when she heard Nina scream. This made Amber scream, and Amber dropped the note and ran downstairs. Amber made it to the ground floor when she saw the cellar door open.

Amber ran in there, and saw Nina on the floor, crying.

"Nina!" Amber screamed.

Amber ran to her, and grabbed her. Nina got up and Amber dragged her to the cellar stairs. The fire exploded, sending Amber and Nina black out.

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . . .


	12. BeAm Me Up

**A/N: 1. So . . . . sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke and everything I wrote was in it. So I used my dad's laptop but didn't post because it was too slow. So I waited for Christmas, already knowing I was getting a laptop. And now I have mine. **

**2. This is based off the song by P!nk. The song is originally about losing a child, but can be interrupted to losing the love of your life. (Yes, this is a break up chapter . . . with mystery!)**

**3. Now, here is my newest chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Be"A"m Me Up

* * *

Mara Jaffray hated today. Not only did she get her first "A" message, she got one involving her boyfriend, Jerome. It read:

**Hey, I know you wanna know Jerome's secret right now. Oh, you didn't know he had one? Oops. **

**-A**

Mara closed her eyes and gulped. She wanted to reply, she really did. But her phone won't let her reply to Blocked-IDs. Mara shook her head, and went straight downstars, where Jerome Clarke was at.

* * *

Jerome was worried about "A". What happens if Mara found out about Nina and him? She'd flip out and they will be over. No more "Jara". But what if he told? The weight would be lifted off his shoulder. But what about Mara? How would she take it? So much questions, no way out.

He knew what he had to do.

Jerome walked to his door, and was about to walk out when the door opened. Mara walked in and pushed him on his bed. She was angry.

"What's this secret then?" she asked.

"What? What are talking about?" he replied.

"This!"

Mara threw him the phone. He unlocked it, and saw the message. Jerome looked up, tears in his eyes, his heart racing.

"You're going to hate me if I told you," Jerome said.

"Then I'm going to hate you," Mara said.

"Mara?!"

"Explain!"

Jerome sighed, and said, "It happened the time Alison came to visit us. She broke us up, and broke up Fabian and Nina. We were alone. . . . Nina and I kissed. . . ."

Mara's eyes widened. She looked away, with tears in her eyes, and crossed her arms. Mara said, "You kissed Nina?" Jerome nodded.

Mara stormed out of the room, and walked up to Nina's room. She slammed the door open and realized no one was there.

* * *

Amber and Nina awoke from the fire blast, the cellar still ablaze. Nina looked at the fire, and got up. Amber was still a little bit groggy. Nina's phone buzzed. It was from a Blocked-ID. It read:

**You can never get away from me. No matter how hard you try.**

**-A**

Nina looked to Amber, who was struggling to get up. Nina kneeled down and helped her up. Amber put her arm over Nina's shoulder and they walked out together. They exited by the Ground Floor living room.

"Help!" Nina screamed. Trudy came running down the stairs, and saw Amber on the chair and Nina crying.

"Oh, my God, what happened?!" Trudy screamed.

"I went down to the cellar, and it was on fire. Amber came down and saved me!" Nina screamed. "I don't know exactly what happened, though. . . . Can you help her?!"

"I think she's dehydrated. I need to call an ambulance," Trudy said, grabbing the phone from the table.

Nina bit her nails as the phone rang.

". . . . Yes, I need an ambulance right away."

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . . .


End file.
